Reconnaissance
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Mahyar, notre Maître du Jeu adoré d'Aventures] C'est un OS hommage. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. C'est du fluffy. Allez-voir, ça en vaut la peine.


_Coucou ! Voilà, ce soir je suis atteinte de fluffyness. Du coup j'en profite pour écrire. C'est pas très souvent que ça arrive. Et du coup, comme cible du jour, j'ai choisi Mahyar, parce que le pauvre, à supporter tous nos délires sur Twitter, il a bien du courage (et il est putaing de génial, vraiment, et allez voir son site (Réussite Critique pour ceux qui ne savent toujours pas) parce qu'il roxe sa patate et qu'il en vaut vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT la peine.) C'est plus un One-Shot hommage qu'autre chose, parce que voilà, le Mahyar il roxe. Et qu'en ce moment même, j'suis dans une période #ILoveMahyar. Du coup, ça se fait sentir._

 _N'oubliez pas notre petite fanbase sur Aventures, il faut continuer à faire connaître Aventures autour de nous. Et comme je dis toujours :_

 _Soyons fous, Vivons RP, Bavons sur Mahyar._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar est sa propre propriété. C'est aussi le Papa d'Aventures, qui appartient à Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce One-Shot est trop calme. Vous inquiétez pas, j'arrange ça dans le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition eheh.

 **RECONNAISSANCE**

Les douze coups de minuit venaient de sonner, dans une chambre perdue au milieu d'un quelconque village français. Sur un bureau en bois, des restes de cookies et la moitié d'un mojito trônaient fièrement au milieu de dizaines et de dizaines de feuilles blanches, certaines barbouillées de symboles, d'autres de lettres, d'autres encore attendant leur heure de gloire. Au centre de ce bureau, la lumière d'un écran d'ordinateur illumine le visage fatigué d'un écrivain. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement les lignes de son scénario déjà bien chargé. Journée de tournage le lendemain, et encore tellement de détails à régler. D'actions à anticiper, de plans foireux à imaginer.

Ses yeux fatigués alternent entre son écran, ses notes, il garde également un oeil sur la conversation Skype, avec ses amis, qui sont partis sur un délire. Tous ? Si Fred, Krayn et Seb semblent calmes et détendus, Bob lui est désormais en train de ronfler sur son clavier, faisait pâlir de jalousie notre Maître du jeu qui aimerait bien en faire autant. A vue de nez, il lui restait au minimum deux bonnes heures de travail. Il a également à l'oeil Twitter, où son nom est cité tellement de fois qu'il en rougirait de bohneur. Mais pas tout de suite, d'abord terminer ce scénario. c'était ce qui importait le plus. Se donner du mal pour faire plaisir aux autres, c'était un peu comme une seconde nature chez lui.

"Tu t'en sors Mahyar ? demanda soudainement la voix de Fred, le sortant doucement de ses pensées. On t'entend plus depuis un moment."

Le Maître du Jeu relève vers la webcam son regard brillant d'une lueur passionnée. Il était sur le final depuis deux semaines maintenant. Tellement de possibilité. Tellement de douces tortures à faire. Tellement d'échecs critiques qu'il espérait secrètement. Il sourit doucement, de son petit sourire en coin si souvent qualifié de "psychopathe" par certaines de ses fangirls.

"Oui, pour le moment, ça va, répondit le Maître du Jeu automatiquement, ne laissant, comme à son habitude rien paraître dans voix pour ne pas influencer ses joueurs, et les préserver de la grosse surprise qui les attendaient."

Fred hocha la tête, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à analyser ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur. Il n'arrivera pas à le découvrir. Personne ne le peut. Des dizaines de personnes ont tenté cet exploit avant lui, sans succès. Mahyar reste une énigme, quelque chose de nouveau dont on essaye en vain de percer tous les secrets. Une porte close que le voleur essayera sans relâche d'ouvrir. Le coffre-fort impénétrable.

Mahyar, réouvrit sa page Word. Il ne lui restait plus que la toute fin à imaginer. Mais il ne voulait pas la faire. Ecrire la fin, c'était tourner une page. Et cette page, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire adieu. Aventures, c'était un peu la preuve qu'il était apprécié bien au delà des livres, au delà de son site. Il n'était plus l'auteur dont on voit simplement le nom sur la couverture, désormais il était quelqu'un. Beaucoup de personnes connaissent son visage désormais, il en était même venu à faire des conventions pour partager sa connaissance du milieu.

Pourtant, il n'était pas tout seul, mais ça, bien sûr, il l'ignorait. Sur une conversation privée, quelque part dans les méandres de Twitter, quatre demoiselles étaient (et sont toujours) en train de parler de lui. Il les inspirent, elles rigolent dessus, elles se rapprochent. Et quelque part, c'est peut-être ça le plus grand signe de reconnaissance jamais atteint. Toucher des gens, parfois insignifiants, non pas parce qu'il est Maître du Jeu, toucher des gens simplement parce qu'il est lui.

* * *

 _Désolée pour cette fluffyness intense, fallait que ça sorte /SBAAF/_


End file.
